


That is how humans show gratitude, right?

by Moofleoofle



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Mermaid!Misaki, Useless Lesbians, Well at least in training, marine biologist!Kanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moofleoofle/pseuds/Moofleoofle
Summary: Misaki doesn’t know much about humans, she never really bothered to pay attention. But after she gets close with a very sweet human girl, she notices a certain gesture pairs of humans tend to share.It must be something they share in order to express appreciation, or a strong bond? Either way, Misaki wants to share this gesture with Kanon.





	That is how humans show gratitude, right?

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie based off of a mermaid AU I’ve been recently developing! Please bare with me as I haven’t written a fic in two years.

Misaki had always seen it, humans sharing this gesture as a way to show affection? Appreciation? Well it’s not like she focused too much on many human gestures, she was a mermaid after all. However, now that she had become close with a human, Misaki had found that she wanted to share that moment with her. It made her stomach flutter but she had no idea why. “It’s just a way to show my gratitude.” She’d tell herself, it made her feel a little better.

The time would come where she and this someone would meet again. They always met in a rocky and secluded area of the beach as to protect Misaki from the eyes of other humans. When Misaki emerged from the water, she found herself right in front of the human girl.

“Ah, hello Kanon-san,” Misaki greeted. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” The human girl shook her head in response 

“Not at all! I just got here.” She said in her same soft yet cheerful voice. It never failed to make Misaki smile. 

Kanon pulled out a notebook and pen from the bag around her shoulder. “Do you have any plans for our next venture?” She asked, clicking her pen. “You didn’t say if we were going anywhere yesterday so I brought the scuba gear just in case you had any plans to go out into the ocean.” She laughed sheepishly 

Kanon had gotten better at this, Misaki remembered the first time they met up to share information about the ocean. Kanon was so nervous, she’d fumble with her equipment and would always look away whenever they made eye contact. On top of that, there were days where she arrived late due to getting lost on the way to their meeting spot. But throughout the past weeks, she had really come out of her shell. Misaki was surprised by how talkative and well spoken Kanon really was, it was a pleasant surprise of course. Kanon helped Misaki really show her how truly fascinating the ocean was. Swimming with Kanon and seeing the genuine shine in her eyes when she gushed about the biology of a jellyfish and things Misaki herself hardly even knew really changed her perspective on what she thought was so mundane. Either way, not knowing entirely what the inner workings of plant and animal cells were was a good sacrifice for seeing Kanon’s face when she went on her scientific tangents.

“Misaki-chan?” Kanon poked her on the nose alerting Misaki and snapping her back into reality.

“S-sorry, I spaced out there umm.” Misaki took a second to regroup her thoughts “I didn’t really have anything planned today. If you have anything in mind though, I’m open to hearing it.” Misaki said, looking back up to the human girl. 

“I mean well, if you don’t mind that is, I’d love to go back to the reef you took me to yesterday.” She said rubbing the back of her head. “There were some fish there that I didn’t get too many good photos of looking back through the film.” 

“I don’t know how many times I have to say this, it’s no trouble at all!” Misaki replied. She averted her gaze from kanon. “To be honest with you, I really appreciate your passion for the ocean. It helps me not take the life I have for granted you know?” She looked back up to Kanon who tilted her head confusingly. 

“I don’t how to explain this hmmm..” Misaki placed a webbed finger on her chin. “well it’s kind of like, I see this stuff every day and I don’t really bother to pay much attention to it. But when you’re with me and I see the genuine sparkle in your eyes, I look back at the stuff that is so simple to me and so special to you and suddenly it has more of a glow to it.” 

Kanon’s face turned red at Misaki’s response. She muttered a quiet “fuee” while playing with a tendril of her hair. 

“Kanon-san are you okay?” Misaki asked pushing herself further out of the water to get a closer look. “Your face is red, are you sure you’re okay to go swimming today?” She lifted up her hand as if to touch Kanon’s face but the blue haired girl quickly deflected the act waving her hands in defence. 

“M-Misaki-chan! Um, well... y-your face is red too!” 

“What, It is? How red is it?” Misaki pushed herself closer as if to help Kanon examine her. “Do you think it’s the heat?” 

“Are you hot? Oh! I mean um, like in the ‘not feeling well’ kind of way. But uh, it’s not like you’re not hot in the attractive way!” Misaki blinked in response to Kanon’s stammering. 

“I think it may just be nerves? Yes. I’m nervous.” She said nodding 

“Nervous? What about?” 

Misaki let out a defeated sigh “Well, I want to try this human gesture I’ve seen around, I think it is a way to show appreciation. I wanted it to be a surprise to show my gratitude, but I’m too nervous to do it.” 

“I’m assuming you don’t know what it’s called.” Kanon concluded. “Well, if it has good intentions behind it I don’t think I would mind!”

“You wouldn’t?” 

Kanon nodded, smiling.

“Well um...” Misaki pushed herself a little further until they were only centimetres apart. “Thank you, for everything Kanon-san.” And with that, she shifted her weight forward, closing the space between them as she pressed her lips against the human girl’s. It was only a few short seconds before they separated. 

It was utter silence between the two. Misaki’s eyes were locked on Kanon who slowly touched her fingers to her bottom lip. Neither of them knew what to say. With every passing moment the silence became more and more awkward. 

After what felt like ages, Kanon let out a small squeak and quickly shoved her notebook back in her bag then rushing to stand up. She breathed in loudly looking up and away from Misaki.

“Actually, I think I have important um, human things to get to! It was really nice seeing you today!” She waved as she ran back to the public beach leaving Misaki completely confused and clueless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I love these two a lot and I’ve been meaning to write a fic of them for a while now, so I’m glad I did! 
> 
> If you wanna talk cute gacha girls on Twitter with me, I’m @carmoofle there!


End file.
